Back To The Past, My Love
by Nathan Webster
Summary: Inuyashas true feelings are to be revealed but a small problem with a gift causes him and Kagome to be years apart.
1. Back to the Past, My Love

Kagome arrives home from a hard day at school. Teachers, students and lets not forget the Girls. She arrives and enters the kitchen area where she expects a curtain Hanyou to be waiting for her. To her surprise no one is there.

"huh? No one's home, oh, a note"

_Dear Kagome,_

_Sorry were not home we had to step out for a bit. Inuyasha had come by to give you a present, he's so sweet. Oh did I write that, oh darn I did it again. Oh well, any way it's on the counter. Love ya_

Mom. I Really need to get a name… 

Kagome surprised to hear that Inuyasha had gotten her a gift, went over to the counter and saw a small box like object wrapped in some fancy cloth. "oooh, how sweet" she blushes and open the gift. A ring with a large jewel is inside plus a note. "come to the tree where we first met."

"well, okay. I wonder what he wants?" so she heads off to the well.

Meanwhile……off in the feudal era…

"where could that girl be. She is never this late" a frustrated voice calls from a hut. A blur of red exits out the door and over to the well. "I'm going to get her" he says as he jumps in the well. But what Inuyasha does not realise that there are two people watching him in the forest. But there not Miroku and Songo. "every thing is according to plan" one voice says.

"yes, quickly now follow him" another says. As Inuyasha jumps into the well so does one of the mysterious guests. And on the other side of the well Kagome jumps into it as well. The two change worlds and see each other in the midst of it. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cries as he sees her. "Inuyasha?" Kagome says in slight anger. "I thought your where waiting at the tree"

"I was until-" he is cut off by a bright light from the ring he gave Kagome. "urrgh" he grunts as the light engulfs everything.

Inuyasha wakes up in a daze several hours later. He is in real time Japan. "what…Whoa. Where's Kagome" he looks around the courtyard and sees nothing. "and what am I doing her I need to see Kagome" he runs over to the well and jumps in…nothing. "what! What the hell" he tries again. And again several times until he decides to stop. "what is wrong why can't I go back?" then one of the voices from the forest arises from outside. "because of the ring you gave Kagome. Did you ever stop to think that the mineral you used for it had any magical powers!"

"w-who is that?" Inuyasha says slightly trembling.

"don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you" a Blonde Women steps out from the side of the door. "I am here to guide you back"

"whoa" Inuyasha stares at her radiant Beauty. Her hair as long as his, golden blonde. And neon green eyes to boot. He pants like a dog in hot weather. The girl flips her hair behind her ear and looks at him. "I'm glad you like me" she says giving him an inviting stare. Inuyasha finally clue's in. "oh" he closes his jaw and resumes his hard-to-break attitude. "what are you doing here. And why will the well not work?" he demands

"slow down pup. I'll do my best to explain but you head my be to thick"

"what!" he bellows

"take it easy, I'm just teasing you. The well won't work because the ring has disabled it's connection with the past. I am here to help you find another path. My name is Arcana. I have a twin sister. She is on the other side helping Kagome. We planned this out so it would take the least amount of time to help you get back. Me and my sister are much like you and Kagome. I am the thinker. And she is the fighter"

over in the past Kagome gets the same story.

"…I am the fighter and she is the thinker. There now can we get going"

Kagome slightly befuddled by this nods in slight agreement. And Miroku… "excuse me miss-" before he is able to get it out she gives him a hard kick to his pride. "oh" he gasps as he falls to the ground. Songo comes to drag him off and lectures him. "that's what you get monk" his eyes filled with pained tears.

"now can we get going" the girl motions.

"wait we don't know your name" Miroku calls still in pain.

She sighs in frustration "Aracna Alkist"

(from now on Inuyasha's story will be in _italics_)

_"well, no time to waste" Arcana says "we should move quickly"_

"_yes, come on my back I shall carry you" Inuyasha bands down and motions to her._

"_are you suggesting that I can't keep up with you?"_

_Inuyasha struggling to find the right words "I…uh…um…n-no it's just…uh…I don't want you to tire out. At least one of us needs to be tip-top shape…" "(oh man I can't believe I said 'tip-top')" he chuckles _

"_oh, how gentleman of you" she gets on his back slowly and he darts off with her hanging on for dear life. Inuyasha notices this and thinks to himself. "(man if she could keep up with me why is she so tense?)"_

"_(oh man I hate heights)" she screams in her head. They arrive at an intersection and Inuyasha realises that he doesn't know where to go he turns to speak with Arcana when he sees her already walking over to a store. "hey where are you going!" he yells._

"_to our first stop, now are you coming or not?" she calls back. Inuyasha follows quickly and enters the shop. Inuyasha looks around and sees nothing out of the ordinary (well that he calls ordinary) and grabs Arcana. "what are we doing here?" he whisper to her_

"_blending in now find something you like and head over to the clerk. And if you don't know who that is just sit still and wait. Don't draw any attention to yourself" she heads over to the denim section and looks for many different styles of outfits. She finds what she's looking for and tries it on._

_She comes out of the dressing room and looks at Inuyasha. "well, how do I look?" she is dressed in an almost all denim attire. She wears a denim vest and bellbottom jeans. And polyester under sweeter. Inuyasha replies with his 'hot dog' routine. "glad you like it" she giggles. "now what do you have?" Inuyasha, top embarrassed to show her darts into the room and changes. He comes out in an Eminem style attire. Arcana rolls to the ground laughing. "what?" Inuyasha says angrily "not me. It makes me look tough" he then says sternly_

"_yeah, (holds back laugh) but it's those you look tough who are not tough in this world. Get something you like. Not something functional" Inuyasha then heads back to the area he was at and grabs another set. He heads back into the room and comes out in the fashion of a supermodel. (like the one in the box he watches so much) Arcana holds back another laughing fit at the fact he did this. He sports a red vest with a blue under sweeter. And Camouflage pants. "now that's a little better. How do you like it"_

"_it's not that tight, the way I like it, but it's not me. But then again this world isn't mine" the to head out and to there next stop._

Miroku still in pain from his "defeat" heads over to a hot spring to relax. The others what at a make shift camp and get to know each other better. (that is as much as they can squeeze). "So Aracna" Songo starts "you seem irregularly strong for a human. Are you demon or even half?"

"no. me and my sister are part of a secret race that has been hidden for so long. When Inuyasha found our entrance we where terrified that he would sniff us out. But he didn't he just came to our mountain to find a gem for the ring he made Kagome. My sister and I already outlawed from it, had decided to follow him to try and get our self back into the community. We thought if we got the gem back that we would be welcomed back. But he went of to Totosai's and had him forge the ring. Unbeknownst of its magical powers, he foolhardily went to your world to give it to you but Songo stop him to give it some wrapping. Though the gems magic is strong it can't go through any substance. So it allowed him to go through. If he hadn't have done that then he would be stuck in your time. But being as you two decided to go through he well at the same time you are now stuck here until my sister can find a way to get you back"

"whoa" Kagome is astonished at the fact she was able to recall that "and you said your sister's the intelligent one"

"are you implying that I am stupid" she angrily replies in a way that reminded Kagome of Inuyasha. A tear comes from her eye and she quickly leaves. "what's her problem" Aracna then says

"I think it's a small factor" Songo says "she'll cool down soon"

Kagome rushes off into the woods and sits at a stone. She cries for a bit and then decides to have a bath. She finds a hot spring (oh no) and hops in. in a connected spring Miroku tries to get the pain off his mind. When he hears a nearby splash he goes to investigate. When he sees Kagome (and I mean _sees_) he quickly darts back behind the rock. He looks around for Aracna and does not see her. He dive underneath the water. Kagome hears the small splash and starts to get freaked out. "hello?" she says trembling not knowing who is there. She feels something rub her behind and freaks. She takes a large rock and slams it in the water, right on Miroku's head. He then bobs up like a dead fish in water. "Unnh…" he groans. Kagome quickly darts out of the water and hastily puts her clothes on. "perverted monk" she growls as she leaves. Miroku lay there undisturbed a small trickle of blood oozes out of the back of his head as he lay floating there in the spring.

Is Miroku actually dead? Why would I kill off a main character? Many more mysteries and answers in the next Episode.

Please read&review.

All character's unoriginal to the show and there likeness are owned by me. Any use will have to first be reported to me.


	2. A Change Of Plans

I hope you liked the first episode. If I don't get reviews for this one I may discontinue it or have it connect with: Another Heart for Kagome.

_Inuyasha and his new friend head off to their first stop. A strange looking hut in the middle of nowhere._

"_now this looks like something that can help us" Inuyasha says proud that they don't have to do any more shopping._

"_Totosai lives here" Arcana states_

"_what that old man still lives in this age!" Inuyasha says shocked_

"_no I'm joking with you. This house is known to the kids as Haunted, but it's just a house with a spirit that keeps away any who enter it. Be ready to be scared"_

"_I'm not scared of anything"_

"_neither am I but she'll find a way" they proceed into the house. They stand atop the threshold and here the sounds of ghastly moaning and squeaking of old floor boards._

"_hmph, it will take more then that to scare me" he walks around a near by corner and comes face to face with Kagome. A look of udder shock is pasted on his face._

"_SIT!" Kagome says. Inuyasha flinches in fear at what he thinks will fallow. But nothing happens._

"_huh!" he groans stunned. Again the creature says it and nothing happens. Inuyasha still wenches in fear at the unexpected chance that it might happen._

"_I thought you weren't afraid?" Arcana says playfully_

"_I'm not…I-it just was…unexpected" Inuyasha says trying to elude her._

"_we'd best keep moving, come" she waves her hand in her direction and walks up the main flight of stairs, the boards creaking under foot. They make it to a door that looks unaged. A glowing aura shines from it Inuyasha in awe._

"_is that where we go?" Inuyasha says like a child in a candy store_

"_yes the spirit in here will tell us what to do"_

Kagome heads back to the camp with her anger clearly pasted on her face. Songo realises that face and just shakes her head in disgusts.

"what happened?" Aracna wonders

"the monk" Songo says sternly

"I'll deal with him" Aracna says as she gets up to solve the problem.

She arrives at the spring to she him floating there a small red tint to the spring. Aracna ignores this and throws a small rock at him.

"get up monk, I know your awake" she calls, but, no movement. "you can't fool me" she throws another rock and repeats until she believes he is dead. She drags him back to camp and shows the others.

"he has been killed. Kagome what did you do to him after he…uh 'touched' you"

"I didn't know it was him at first. I thought he was something trying to eat me, so I…took a large rock and hit him in the head. I didn't kill him did I?"

"no you knocked him unconscious. But he laid face down in water and almost drowned. He as good as dead"

"no" Kagome thinks to her self. "there must be some way to save hi-I got it!" the idea snaps into her head. "CPR" she cries aloud. Songo and Aracna befuddled at the word.

"what is C.P.R." they ask

"it is something in my time it's use on a drowning or a victim that isn't breathing" Kagome quickly gets to the CPR and Songo at first didn't like what she saw. At first she thought that Kagome was provoking the monk. But when he woke up from his state and grabbed her behind, she knew he was better (also a giant slap from Kagome helped).

"what?" Miroku laughs "I thought she finally came to her senses. How was I to know that she was saving my life" he then get the idea of saving drowning women and performing the same procedure. He chuckles at the thought.

So the group moves on to there first mission. They are to find Totosai and have him get a ring ready for forging so they can open the link on this end.

Nightfall. A dreadful presence fills the air. Everyone (except Aracna) is shivering in the cold air.

"S-S-Sesshomaru" they all call in fear

"who is that?" Aracna asks

"it's Inuyasha's older brother. He is a terrible demon. He stops at nothing to get the sword Inuyasha holds"

"he can't be that tough" as she speaks these words Sesshomaru appears in a blur right in front of her.

"how dare you think of me as weak" he says coldly raising his Tokigen to strike her. She quickly darts behind him and puts him in a sleeper hold. Surprised at her speed he quickly throws her in front of him. She quickly positions her legs to recover and tries to throw him. He quickly grasps on to her arm taking her with him. They both exchange a few blows in to the air then land.

"well" Sesshomaru starts "you are quite the strong one. Stronger then my brother even. But that is an easy feat. You will not live to tell the tale when we next meet" he quickly darts off.

"that was his brother?" she says as if nothing happened

"yes. Are you hurt. There doesn't seem to be a scratch on you?" Kagome says looking at her.

"give it time" she states, and sure enough cuts appear in her skin where Sesshomaru had made impact.

"oh god" Kagome gasps. "does it not hurt?"

"it does. It's just I don't bleed or feel it until the fights over. So if I'm faced with a tough foe, I won't die until he does or he leaves"

"Sesshomaru is one of the toughest foes we've ever faced. He may even be stronger then Naraku"

"he is. But he was holding back. There is something there he would never tell"

"like what?" Miroku says "he has already revealed he takes care of a human girl"

Aracna blushes a bit then goes back to her original attitude. "we should move I need to see Totosai"

So the gang moves on to find Totosai. And Inuyasha has been told what he must do. But the gang has more ahead of them. I hope they survive.


End file.
